


Fanmix: Salt In The Wounds (Derek Hale)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Hero, Canon Compliant, Community: beacon_hills, Dark, Fanmix, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another <a href="http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/">beacon_hills</a> mix. This one was made for phase 2, challenge 17: to make any kind of Derek-centric fanwork. This is the edited version. The unedited can be viewed <a href="http://the-fatal-flaw.livejournal.com/6799.html">here</a>. I don't think I'll ever be happy with the artwork for this one tbh. Everything is available. Comments and kudos are love. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Salt In The Wounds (Derek Hale)

  
[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Teen%20Wolf%20Land/?action=view&current=saltinthewounds_derek_frontcover_zps8de354d0.png) [](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Teen%20Wolf%20Land/?action=view&current=saltinthewounds_derek_backcover_zps56ccca82.png)

**1.[Big Bad Wolf (Original Mix)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/GqZ0hPEr/01_Big_Bad_Wolf__Original_Mix_.html) \- Duck Sauce**  
[[Listen here]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRy7hIiW9BI)

\--

**2.[Innocence (Feed Me Remix)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/g3PDW2OR/02_Innocence__Feed_Me_Remix_.html) \- Nero**  
_**(Derek, Scott)** _

You'll never be mine  
Innocence

\--

**3.[Army Of Me](http://www.2shared.com/audio/C7RIrh6Z/03_Army_Of_Me.html) \- Björk**  
_**(Derek, Stiles)** _

Stand up  
You've got to manage  
I won't sympathize  
Anymore

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me

You're alright  
There's nothing wrong  
Self-sufficience please  
And get to work

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me

\--

**4.[Salt In The Wounds](http://www.2shared.com/audio/SPYf94Yo/04_Salt_In_The_Wounds.html) \- Pendulum**  
[[Listen here]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHtUAl785cQ)

\--

**5.[The Thing I Hate](http://www.2shared.com/audio/PvGeyKIf/05_The_Thing_I_Hate.html) \- Stabbing Westward**  
_**(Derek, Kate)** _

You've treated me like I'm a worthless piece of shit  
You think you're in control but you make me sick  
I want to watch you suffer  
The way that you've made me suffer  
I want to fuck up everything you've ever loved 

\--

**6.[Walking Shade](http://www.2shared.com/audio/p4yTHY8N/06_Walking_Shade.html) \- Billy Corgan**  
_**(Derek, Erica)** _

I just want you so  
You're everything I'm told  
Dumb enough to scold this tongue  
I just want you so  
Anywhere I go  
A kingdom for your rain  
A pocket for your soul  
I just want you so  
You're everything although  
The risk is getting close to you 

\--

**7.[Hollow](http://www.2shared.com/audio/jQflTn0A/07_Hollow.html) \- Selva Oscura**  
[[Listen here]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G9gb401kN0)

\--

**8.[Empty House](http://www.2shared.com/audio/3Mpwm8Mc/08_Empty_House.html) \- Delta Spirit**  
_**(Derek)** _

How could one little speck  
Make a difference to the rest?  
Well it doesn't, no one cared  
Except me 

I payed my debt to the hotel unknown  
I drove so far, out of funds  
They kept me up, a family untied  
I shared their wall and their secret 

I can tell you this much  
There is no love when bankrupt  
Just an empty gutted house  
And a grave 

\--

**9.[I'm Not Human At All](http://www.2shared.com/audio/HlQF1w5S/09_Im_Not_Human_At_All.html) \- Sleep Party People**  
_**(Derek, Scott)** _

It's not your fault, It's my own fault.  
I'm not human at all, I have no heart.

\--

**10.[The Guilty Party](http://www.2shared.com/audio/-fngK_I4/10_The_Guilty_Party.html) \- Matt Elliott**  
_**(Derek, Peter)** _

And thanks for branding me a failure  
And for destroying what joy I had  
The mantles cracked  
And turning black  
I found out I'm not the man  
That I fucking think I am

And you're just like a fucking ghostie  
You trouble me when I try to sleep  
The sombre way  
You held your face  
And we can never erase  
All the stupid things we say

\--

[[DOWNLOAD FULL MIX]](http://www.2shared.com/file/dPCZAto2/Derek_Hale_Mix.html)  



End file.
